Scooby Doo and the haunted Hospital
by B-man3
Summary: Here is my first scooby doo fic. I'm going to attempt to include the villian un masking format and maybe you'd like to try and guess the culprit before i finish. It's all good fun! Now with a 'Did you notice?' section.
1. Off to the Doctors

Disclaimer : I obviously didn't make these characters myself. They're copyrighted. SCOOBY-DOO and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Hospital  
  
The mystery Inc gang were out and about again after a long relaxing ghost-free summer. Now they were back on the road in the mystery machine. But all was not well. About half an hour into their journey, Shaggy shook Fred on the shoulder. "Zoiks! Do you hear that creepy sound?" He whined "I don't here anythin' shag." Fred replied "But I think it's obvious you want to get back into mystery solving" "The same goes for me!" Velma added typically. "What sort of sound is it?"  
  
The whole gang listened in for the sound. "Golly! Shaggy I think that's your heart!" Daphne gasped "Well like, why's my heart making a sound like that?" Shaggy whimpered. "I don't know but we better get Doctor Trembler to see you" Fred suggested. "Roh no!" Scooby howled "Oh no is right!" Shaggy sighed.  
  
Shag and Scoob had been in lots of haunted locations but Doc Trembler's surgery was ccccrreeeeppyyy!!! Firstly it had no electrical system so it relied on natural light for anyone to see anything. This was ok if you were suffering from hay fever in the summer, as it was sunny but if you had a cold, sitting in Doctor Trembler's waiting room didn't do it much good. They had radiators, but the staff in the surgery were so lazy they never bothered to turn them on. So without heat or light you may as well have been sitting in a monastery on a stone cold marble bench. (No offence intended to the monks.)  
  
However, after Fred had devised a detour from the country lane where they were, to Trembler's surgery they set off to the kooky place of mystery, every so often singing 'achy breakey heart' just to annoy Shaggy. You'd soon see what I mean by the kooky place of Mystery if you saw the surgery. In fact you could have easily mistaken the place for a haunted house from an episode of Scooby-doo.  
  
"Well here we are Shaggy" Velma said "Don't get scared of a little Doctors checkup now!" "Like, I'll try Velma" moaned Shaggy "Ignoring the faded wallpaper, the creaky diagnosis chair and the dozen or other plumbing jobs that need doing. Scoob isn't even allowed inside and last time it was him who was ill!"  
  
The gang walked into the dim waiting room and up to the receptionist. "Excuse me miss, we have an appointment with Dr Trembler for a Mr Norville Rodgers" Fred said putting emphasis on 'Norville' (Shaggy in case you didn't know) "Right on through Norville" the receptionist replied. "Hmph! Like, thanks a lot Fred!" Shaggy muttered slumping through the open door. No sooner had he gone through, the gang heard his famous phrase 'Zoinks!' yelled loudly by the Shagster himself. "Quick gang! Something's happening in Dr Trembler's room!" Fred cried 


	2. WITCH doctor?

Chapter Two: WITCH doctor?  
  
Fred and the gang ran to the door as Shaggy leapt out of it, knocking them down like skittles. "What is it Shaggy? Is there a tool he's trying to use on you?" Daphne enquired "Like, that would be scary but what's even more scary is that he wasn't there at all!" Shaggy cried "Instead I saw a WITCH doctor! And I think he's still in there!"  
  
Fred looked around the door. "Nah, he's gone. But so has Dr Trembler! We've stumbled upon some kooky mystery here gang!" "I guess my appointment will have too wait then!" Shaggy laughed gleefully "Yeah! Ne he he he he he he he!" Scooby added also with relief for his master.  
  
"Hey look at this guys!" Velma called, already searching the room "Footprints from out side the window!" The gang looked out of the window to where Velma was pointing. The Doctor had stood in a puddle and therefore left wet footprints across the street to a big empty building. "Zoinks! I heard about THAT place!" Shaggy whimpered, "It used to be an old hospital but since it got abandoned, it's been haunted!" "Ro noooo!" Scooby howled  
  
"I don't think its coincidence that these too ghost stories are connected" Fred told the group "I say we should investigate" "Yikes! No way!" Scooby moaned and hid under the desk. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Daphne asked "You don't have any!" Shaggy pointed out. "How about a hero sandwich?" Velma suggested "You guys obviously need help" Shaggy said.  
  
Scooby and Shaggy pulled out a blackboard from somewhere and slipped on lab coats in true Scooby Doo fashion. "Today we shall talk about the seemingly logical theory of snack bribery" Shaggy said "As you can see from these calculations Scooby and I feel that the more pathologically scary a situation is, the larger volume of food is needed for the stomach to cope with the creepy shenanigans. Understand?"  
  
"So you're saying that we should give you more food right now?" asked Velma "No, A Hero sandwich will do fine. Eh Scooby?" Shaggy replied "Yummy yum yum! Ne he he he he he he he!" Scooby slurped.  
  
And so the gang set off towards the creepy old disused hospital. 


	3. No tears shed for the undead

Chapter three: No tears shed for the un-dead  
  
Fred pushed the door open and the gang peered into the deserted Hospital. "I guess he's not here." Shaggy sighed, "Let's go!" Daphne dragged him and Scooby back inside. "Think of the sandwich Shaggy!" she said. Velma closed the door and locked it with a hairpin. "No one can get out now unless Velma unlocks it again" Fred grinned, patting shaggy on the back "Which is good because now we can focus on finding Dr Trembler. I say we could cover more ground if we split up! Daphne and I will search the patient's rooms, Velma, you go check the operating theatres and Shaggy and Scooby can."  
  
"We'll check the canteen!" Shaggy butted in suddenly. Fred sighed and walked off with Daphne while Velma ventured bravely off towards the operating theatre, which she wasn't keen on anyway ghost or no ghost.  
  
Shaggy and Scooby lumbered into the kitchen looking for food. Before long Scooby had opened the fridge and yelled "Rikes! Raggy look!" and Shaggy looked into the fridge and saw the hand hanging out of it. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That's nutin' Scoob!" he laughed, "This is just a see-through glove filled with goo. Hold on.Zoinks! A foot!" Shaggy picked the foot up and showed it to Scooby. The great Dane drew back. "Like, do you know anyone with see through socks Scooby?" Shaggy asked "Nuh uh" Scooby replied "Me neither. We better show this to Fred and the others"  
  
Fred and Daphne came out of yet another room unsuccessful. "Gosh, not a clue any where!" Daphne sighed "What are we gonna do now Freddy?" "We best keep searchin' rooms" Fred replied "No! Wait! Look at that!" Fred pointed to a small guinea pig scurrying across the floor. "Cutie!" Daphne gasped "But what is it doing here?" Fred picked the little creature up off the floor. "The poor thing's been branded with the letters T.R" Fred observed, "I think we've found our first clue!" "But what could T.R mean?" Daphne pondered "Tennis racket? Teddy Roosevelt? Total Riot?" "Maybe if we find another thing with T.R we could be led to where this little creature came from!" Fred suggested  
  
While meanwhile Velma looked desperately for the Doctor when SQUELCH! She stepped right into some blocks of plaster of Paris! "Oh no! This stuff is drying! Help somebody!" "We hear ya Velma!" Cried Shaggy and Scooby footing it down the corridor "But we're being chased by a Mutant Receptionist!" They both ran into the operating room and the mutant followed.  
  
Inside Shaggy and Velma had quickly changed into Surgeons. "Excuse me! Do you mind? "Shaggy scolded the mutant "We have a very sick patient here!" "Yaaaoooooohhhh!" Scooby groaned from under blanket. The mutant sighed and sat down on the other side of the room.  
  
"O.k then, scissors!" Shaggy called to the mutant who passed the implement to the beatnik. Then he called "Ice cream scoop!" and the receptionist passed one to Shaggy with a puzzled look. Shaggy started to pretend to operate on Scooby. "Should you use chlorophyll Dr Shaggy?" asked Velma "Sure thing, Velma. Pass me some chlorophyll Miss" Shaggy asked the mutant. She stood up and bumped into the shelf above her. Chlorphyll fell onto the floor with a smash! The mutant fell asleep! "Quick let's get out of here!" Shaggy yelled pushing Scooby out the room. "Shaggy wait for me!" Velma cried, clomping her plastered feet. Shaggy came wheeling back. "Hop on!" he said and wheeled them ALL out of the room.  
  
Whizz! The gang flew down the corridor. "Zoinks!" Shaggy cried looking over his shoulder. "Now the witch doctor is following us!" 


	4. Fred's trap

Chapter four: Fred's trap..what another one?  
  
Daphne and Fred lay in wait at the end of the corridor. "In here guys!" Fred called opening a door for the gang to pass through. "Like, we don't have much choice!" Shaggy yelled "We can't stop!"  
  
Shaggy, Scooby and Velma whizzed through the door and crashed into the room's wall. Fred jumped in and slammed the door behind him. "Oh no! I forgot Daphne!" he cried, as soon as he got through. "Heeeeeeelllllllppppp!" Daphne screamed from the clutches of the witch doctor "Let's go gang! We gotta get Daphne back!" Fred announced to the others. He turned around to see where they were.  
  
Fred spotted them in a heap at the bottom of some broken shelves they had crashed into. Velma poked her head out of the mass of arms and legs. "We were just unlucky enough to smash into all these glass bottles!" she said dazed by the blow. She gave one shard of a broken bottle to Fred. "Wow! This bottle has got the letters T.R as well!" Fred gasped "This could be the connection I need gang! But first we need to save Daphne from that witch Doctor! I think we should set a trap so that we can get Daphne and the witch doctor at the same time!"  
  
Shaggy and Scooby got up off the floor. "And who's the bait for this trap?" Shaggy asked angrily. "Scooby, naturally" Fred replied "Now here's the plan, Scooby leads the witch doctor in this direction where I and Velma push the old trolley into Daphne and the doctor, they will go flying back towards the other end of the corridor where shaggy drops the net on the monster! And hopefully Daphne"  
  
"Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh!" Scooby refused "Aw comeon scoob!" Fred pleaded "I'll give ya a Scooby snack!" "Haven't you learnt a thing?" asked Shaggy "Why did you think I gave you that lecture? For fun? Well I didn't hear anyone laughing did you?" "Get to the point already!" Whined Velma "o.k"  
  
Shaggy arranged the room like an auction. "How many Scooby snacks are you wiling to pay for Scoob's decoy for The witch doctor?" Shaggy asked "Should we start the biding at one Scooby snack?" "Two!" called Fred "Thank you Fred, any advance on two? Thank you Velma three I got three Scooby snacks anymore on three? Three?" Fred and Velma looked at each other "AW COMEON!" Shaggy groaned "He has to run a lot!" "Four then!" Said Fred "That's my final offer" "Sold!" Shaggy whacked a rusty garden Hammer on his stand and made a hole "oops"  
  
And so it was decided that for Four Scooby snacks. Scooby would lead The witch doctor into Fred's trap. Scooby sneaked off down the corridor and every one got in their positions. Five minutes later. "Reeeeeelllllppp!" Scooby came bounding down the corridor with not a Witch doctor but a Zombie nurse racing after him! "Yikes!" Shaggy cried, his heart acting up on him. He fainted and dropped the net. The net fell ontop of Scooby who tripped and rolled down the corridor until he was just a blur. "That's the ghost!" Fred announced "Now Velma!" Fred and Velma pushed the trolley into Scooby who flew up the corridor towards Shaggy "Now drop the net Shaggy!" Fred called, But Shaggy had of course fainted.  
  
Scooby zoomed through an open door into an old laboratory. 


	5. Lots and lots of guinea pigs!

Chapter Five: Lot's and lot's of guinea pigs!  
  
Fred ran down the corridor to Shaggy. "Velma! Come over here, Shag needs help!" "You're not the only one!" Velma called back "Get this stuff off my feet!!!!" Fred grabbed a chisel and quickly released Velma from the plaster of Paris (He was strong enough. He was on the football team remember?). They both quickly raced to Shaggy.  
  
"Velma, you're gonna have to give him the kiss of life!" Fred said "Oh brother" Velma sighed and knelt down. Suddenly the Zombie nurse loomed over her! "No time!" Cried Fred "Let's go!" He slung Shaggy over his shoulder and ran off. (What? I never said this was a romance story!)  
  
Suddenly, Shaggy woke up and screamed as he was face to face with the zombie. "Excuse me a moment Fred" he said, reaching into Fred's back pocket and taking out some gum which he started to blow. "Shaggy, stop foolin' around and get up and run!" Fred grunted. Shaggy didn't listen. He couldn't reply anyway because the bubblegum was already as big as his head. BANG! It exploded on the zombie's face and it fell over.  
  
"Shaggy that was great!" Velma cheered "And I guess you couldn't help fainting back there, so good job!" "Yes, but now we've lost Daphne AND Scooby" Fred replied "It's time for another search!" Shaggy grunted, "How come you never congratulate me? I thought that was quick thinking personally!" Shaggy jumped up and down in fury "Yikes!" The gang fell through a trap door.  
  
Thump! They landed in the middle of a pile of cages. "Guinea pigs! Loads and loads of Guinea pigs!" Shaggy gasped "How strange" Fred remarked "Not a T.R in sight. Wait!" Fred pulled them behind the cages as the Witch doctor came into the room, took a guinea pig and replaced it with a radiant glowing one in a cage, both of which he'd bought in.  
  
"Freaky" Velma gasped "That can't have been born like that!" "Of course not, but I think I know why!" Fred grinned. He led the gang out of the room following the doctor "If we're below ground level, they must be keeping Daphne here!"  
  
The gang searched the corridors in vain. "Either it's the walk cycle or this place is loaded with loaded with laboratories!" Velma remarked "And look! More cages! And Scooby is in one of them!" They rushed in and let Scooby out of his cage. "Ranx guys! Rhere am I?" Scooby asked "Like, you're in some laboratory and I don't like it! Let's scram!" Shaggy started to run off with Scooby "Comeon guys we've only got to find Daphne and then we can expose who we think these villains are!" Fred sighed "Villians? What Villians?" Shaggy asked. Everyone looked at Shaggy. He still hadn't got it after 30 years!!!  
  
Eventually they found Daphne suspended above a pool of acid. "Freddy! Heeeeeeeeellllppppp!!!" she screamed  
  
"Don't worry Daphne, we're sending Shaggy to get ya!" Fred replied "What?!"  
  
Shaggy climbed up to the edge of the pool and leant over to untie Daphne. "You don't understand! That fire up there is burning the rope!" "Sure Daphne, just hold still" Shaggy muttered "Shaggy!"  
  
The rope snapped and the two heroes plunged into the pool of acid!!!!! 


	6. The Final conclusion

Chapter six: The final conclusion  
  
Shaggy and Daphne immediately poked their heads out of the gunge. "UGH! PAINT!" Daphne screamed "UGH! MY HAIRDO!" "Few that was close" Shaggy said in a calmer tone "In fact it puts me in the mood for Vegetables!"  
  
The gang helped Daphne and Shaggy out of the goop and found some showers to dry off in. "O.k. guys, Shaggy takes the boys showers and Daphne takes the girls," Fred said "Where did you think I was going Moron?" Daphne barked "Ne he he he he he he!" Scooby giggled  
  
Shaggy was down to his underwear when the Witch Doctor appeared again! "Hey no fair! Stop looking!" he grunted and pushed him away. Then he realised who it was. "Zoinks! How embarrising!" He ran from the showers screaming as he does. "Shaggy! This is no time to become a streaker!" Fred said  
  
Shaggy ran into one of laboratories and found some lab coats to dress up in. "Step right in sir!" he grinned "I'll show you my new invention!" Shaggy sat the doctor down in a hairdresser's chair. "This will revolutionize the hairdressers industry!" Shaggy promised attaching a pair of chattering teeth to the doctor's hair and winding it up.  
  
CHATTER! CHATTER! CHATTER! CHATTER! CHATTER! CHATTER! CHATTER! CHATTER!  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" The Witch doctor screamed and chased after Shaggy who ran straight past the gang. "Good thinking shag!" Fred said "Everyone get a monster chasing after them and lead them to reception where I trip 'em up!" "What about Daphne?" Velma asked  
  
"Uh.I'll go get her if you want."  
  
"NO! I'll get her!" Velma said, winking at Scooby. "Yeah! Ne He he he h.ohhhhh" Scooby got it second time around.  
  
In the showers, Daphne was blissfully unaware she was doing the 'Girl in the shower and blissfully unaware of the monster coming to get her Horror movie' thingy. "Daphne look out!" Velma cried from the other end of the showers. Daphne heard her and wrapped a towel around her for her escape as the Zombie nurse ran after them.  
  
"Quick in here!" Velma pulled her into the showers next-door. "They won't follow us in here! It's the boys! And look! A wearable clue!" She pointed to a heap of girl's clothes on the floor. "It's in the BOY'S showers but I'm not complaining!" Daphne said as she changed.  
  
As she stepped out of the door they bumped into the rest of the gang footing it from the doctor. They all fell down in a heap. Fred popped up. "Great gang! This went exactly as planned!" He held the witch doctor in one hand and the Zombie nurse in the other.  
  
"Let's see who you really are!" Fred said typically and removed the mask from the Witch Doctor "Dr Trembler! I should have known!" "Bah!" Trembler grumbled, "How did you know it was me?" "For a start you were the only one we've seen earlier in the episode" Velma said "But as a doctor you've also got a good reason to own all these laboratories!"  
  
"What about the Zombie Nurse then?" Daphne enquired pulling off the mask from the other villain "Of course..The receptionist!"  
  
"O.k. then, why did they dress up to scare us?" Shaggy asked  
  
"It was to cover up for what he was doing in laboratories on all the guinea pigs!" Fred said "Firstly there was the guinea pig we found outside the patient rooms that was branded with the letters T.R which probably stood for Trembler Research! Then we found test tubes with T.R in the store cupboard, which you had been using. Finally we found guinea pigs that were glowing for god's sake!"  
  
"As for the Zombie Nurse" said Velma "These were made up of hollowed plaster casts!"  
  
"Like, me and Scooby must have found some in the fridge" Shaggy pointed out "And Velma got her feet landed in some which set on her feet!"  
  
"These were painted Green by all the paint Shaggy and Daphne fell into" Velma explained  
  
"By the way, nice outfits you two!" Fred laughed "Yeah, I agree" Shaggy added, "Can I wear this home?"  
  
"And that wraps up another mystery gang!" Fred beamed "We'll take these two of to jail now" "And I would have got away with it too if it were for you meddling Kids and your dog!" The two villains groaned.  
  
ROLL CREDITS 


	7. Did you notice?

Did you notice?  
  
At the end of the story Fred unmasks The Witch Doctor and the Zombie Nurse. So how does that explain the Mutant receptionist that was running about in chapter three?  
  
Also in Chapter three. Velma asks "Shouldn't you use chlorophyll Dr Shaggy?" She should really be asking about Chloroform as chlorophyll is what makes leaves green! Maybe her mind went dead.  
  
Chapter six is the only time we see Dr Trembler in his true form as he was supposedly kidnapped at the beginning of the story. I guess they haven't seen him earlier in the episode.  
  
Shaggy says that they wouldn't let Scooby into Dr Trembler's surgery last time they came. He shouldn't be surprised, as Scooby should have gone to the vets!  
  
Did the doctor really make footprints when he stepped in the puddle? If you think about it, he would just make wet marks.  
  
The haunted hospital became haunted very soon after it was abandoned so is it a surprise some crook made it a base for his illegal animal testing?  
  
Seeing as Shaggy's dodgy heart made Fred's trap go wrong, isn't he lucky that no one sent him back to a doctor's surgery?  
  
Talking of which, how exactly was Shaggy magically resuscitated while flung over Fred's back?  
  
It's funny in Chapter three when Shaggy is asking for strange objects to operate with as none are found in a Hospital. So where did they come from?  
  
Velma needed Shaggy to get her away from the witch doctor because she had plaster of paris on her feet. She obviously couldn't move in it so  
  
A) How did she change into Doctor's clothes? B) How did she 'hop' onto the trolley?  
  
1. Fred failed to notice he was leaving Daphne behind when he closed the door to the store cupboard, despite the fact he was standing right next to her at the start of the chapter. That's pretty careless!  
  
1. When Fred's trap went wrong, he mistook Scooby for 'the' ghost. A ghost was never mentioned in the story.  
  
1. End of Chapter three: 'Scooby zoomed through an open door into an old laboratory'. This would certainly be an exception as the rest of the laboratories are underground! 


End file.
